Marie Écolasse Antoinette de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois
Antoinette de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois '(''Marie Écolasse Antoinette; 10 February 1718–Present), formerly Mademoiselle de Lussac (1718–1734), is the current Princesse de Lunebourg (1734–Present), Gardecygne de l'Empire (1739–Present), and Deuxième Président Académie Impérial de Peinture et de Sculpture (1739–Present). Antoinette de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, nicknamed "Toinette", was born in 1718 to Antoine de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, Duc de Montpipeau and Béatrice de Kerguiziau Kervasdoué, Duchesse de Montpipeau, Dame de Kerguiziau Kervasdoué. Antoinette was the couple's youngest daughter. She was noticed by her contemporaries by her famous esprit Mortemart, something House Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois was famous for. It was a way to say certain things in a sometimes slightly cheeky way, but so nicely and charmingly phrased, that the victim felt flattered or amused by it. Indeed, bold-tongued Antoinette loved to quote how her family was of very ancient nobility and did not tolerate being contradicted. In a letter to her grandfather, Louis VII de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, Électeur-Dauphin de Viennois Antoinette described herself as follows: "I have a pleasant and entertaining spirit, and one rarely misses where I am, there is no song in the world that I do not know, nothing equals my memory. It is said that my eyes are good and sweet, and my eyes are judged according to whether I am loved. I have beautiful teeth and mouth too, a well-made nose and a pleasant laugh, a beautiful throat, admirable hands, a melancholy expression, although I have a very cheerful mood." Early Life '''Birth Marie Écolasse Antoinette de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, styled Mademoiselle de Lussac, born on 10 February 1718 (Fête de Sainte-Scolastique), in the Grand Palais de Roumansalle, Paris, Île-de-France, Grandelumière, was the first child and first daughter born to Louis-Timothée Antoine de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, Duc de Montpipeau and his second wife Béatrice de Kerguiziau Kervasdoué, Duchesse de Montpipeau, Dame de Kerguiziau Kervasdoué, de Tronjoly, de Quizac, de Tréléon, and de Kerbiriou. Antoinette was baptized in the Chapelle Impériale du Très Saint Sang de Notre Seigneur Jésus Christ. Named "Marie" in honour of the Vierge Marie (a traditional Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois prefix), "Écolasse" in honour of Sainte-Scolastique, and "Antoinette" in honour of her deceased grandmother Louise Marie Antoinette d'Anjou de Grandelumière, Électrice-Dauphiné de Viennois. Empereur Constantin XI & XXII d'Anjou de Grandelumière and Impératrice Consort Justine Isabelle d'Évreux de Bretagne, Souveraine-Duchesse de Bretagne were both named her godparents. Back in 1712, Antoinette's father had married Anne Zoé Eudocie d'Anjou de Lorraine, daughter of Philippe II d'Anjou de Lorraine, Électeur de Lorraine, with whom he had Marie Euphrosyne Louise de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois (1716–Present), Mademoiselle de Rueil, and Louis Antoine Paul (1717–1717), Comte de Buzançais. Upon marrying Antoinette's mother the couple had Antoinette, followed by Louis Apollonaire Constantine (1719–Present), Marquis de Rochechouart, and Louis Théotime Hercules (1721–Present), Marquis de Vivonne. 'Childhood and Education' Antoinette was placed in the care of Stephanie Béatrix-Étiennette Renart Fuchsamberg d'Amblimont, Marquise-Douairière de Lâge de Volude, former Dame d'Honneur to her grandmother and namesake. Antoinette lived in the Château de Rueil, Rueil from 1718–1723. In 1723, Antoinette was sent to the Abbaye Impérial Notre Dame de Fontevraud in the Vallée de la Loire, where she would be brought up in the company of great-aunt Marie-Élisabeth Anne de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, Abbesse de Fontevraud and great-aunt Marie-Marguerite Laurène de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, Sœur Laurène de l’Immaculée Conception. The Fontevraud curriculum included writing, spelling, mathematics, account keeping, horticulture, agronomy, cooking, genealogy, drawing, painting, needlework, English, German, Italian, Latin, Spanish, geography, history, Roman law, music and dancing. Antoinette would remain here from 1723–1734. While at Fontevraud, Antoinette witnessed the passing of Sœur Laurène de l'Immaculée Conception. In her Last Will and Testament, Antoinette would be bequeathed her great-aunt's mother-of-pearl collection, and a goldfinch named Antoinette (nicknamed Toni). Following the conclusion of her education in 1734, Antoinette was presented at the Grand Palais de Roumansalle to both the Empereur, her godfather, and Impératrice Consort Marie-Barbe du Portugal, her godmother had died in 1720. She became very close to her belle-sœur Louise (nicknamed Lulu or simply Lu). Antoinette would not live in Roumansalle itself but in the neighbouring Palais-Cardinal, her family's extensive Paris residence. Her grandfather allowed her to keep rooms in the Château de Rueil (occupying the room of her deceased great-aunt Marie-Fleur Raphaëlle de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, Électrice du Palatin, and maîtresse-en-titre of Empereur Constantin X & XXI), the Château de La Motte de Bauçay (occupying a room in the Pavillon de l'Eau), and the Château de Javarzay. 'Adolescence' Upon her arrival, Antoinette's family put her forward to seduce her godfather the Empereur (much to the disapproval of her mother). However, given the Empereur's infatuation with Maximilien Constantin Auguste d'Hanovre, Électeur de Brunswick the planned seduction was quickly abandoned in favour of friendship. However, Antoinette did manage to seduce Justin d'Anjou, Duc de Maine, the Empereur's illegitimate son. Rather than a brief fling, both Antoinette and Maine soon fell passionately in love with each other. In July 1734, Antoinette married Justin Constantin Auguste d'Hanovre, Prince de Lunebourg, son and heir of the Électeur de Brunswick, in the Chapelle Impériale du Très Saint Sang de Notre Seigneur Jésus Christ, Grand Palais de Roumansalle. Antoinette was present with her mother and father at the dowry negotiations. She was married off with a dowry of ₶400,000 and the Seigneurie de Belle-Fontaine and received an allowance of ₶200,000. It too was agreed that she would receive separate quarters from her husband upon the consummation of her marriage (bar Roumansalle due to space or lack thereof). Following a celebration at the Palais-Cardinal, the marriage was successfully consummated. She would give birth to her first child, Aubin-Maximilien-Constantin-Casimir-Marie d'Hanovre, Duc de Calenbourg, in March 1735. As a reward for her success, the Électeur de Brunswick had built a pavilion for Antoinette at the edge of his domaine at Sarcelles. Antoinette wasn't liked by the senior nobility. Her Mortemart humour and quick tongue was the main cause. She notoriously insulted Christine Elaine Radziwiłła, Électrice de Lorraine, called Madame la Princesse, for wearing the same style dress as the day prior. Since Madame la Princesse was a favourite of the Empereur, she brought the insult to the Empereur's attention. Antoinette was chastised and reprimanded, but managed to win back favour from the Empereur and remained in his circle of companions. When Maria Teresa Antonia Rafaela de l'Espagne arrived in Grandelumière to marry Michel Romain Germain François Maximillien Philippe Vital d'Anjou de Grandelumière, Duc de Bretagne, Antoinette was appointed her Première Dame d'Honneur and had the important—though easily corruptible—task of instructing her on the full particulars of the Grandelumièrian Court. With this power, Antoinette used her cham offensive and cunning to manipulate the former Infanta de España, now Princesse des Romaines, in who and who not to take a liking to. 'Scandal and Trial (1735)' Upon hearing that the Prince de Lunebourg attempted to seduce the Empereur (asking the monarch in vain to be looked upon as the Électeur de Brunswick), Antoinette, having not had time to confront her husband, trifled in petty humiliation of her husband before the court. Having asked and been given permission to be excused from the Empereur's audience (under the pretence of a discussion with their cook over the evening's menu), Antoinette proceeded to beat up her husband, with much scratching, slapping and kicking, completely enraged by her husbands attempted seduction of the Empereur. Returning to the room, Antoinette, mistakingly drawing attention for humiliation sake to the injuries of her husband, asked for the Imperial physician given the apparent indisposition of her own. The Empereur declined and her husband insisted upon the stupidity of his wife for persisting for one. Following this, both Antoinette and her husband were excused with the rest of the court to dress for the evening. In the privacy of her chamber, Antoinette proceeded to attack her husband. The Prince de Lunebourg then demanded a child from her, sweeping her off her feet by her neck and slamming her against the chamber window. As he attempted to rape her, she scratched, kicked his groin, and screamed, breaking free and seeking sanctuary with the Duc and Duchesse du Maine. When Antoinette took the matter to trial, suing on account of grievous bodily harm, she had no chance to win given the patriarchal society in which she lived. However, she did lie in her testimony. She stated that there was no altercation following her and her husband's dismissal from the Empereur's audience and that she asked for a physician due to her "genuine worry" for her husbands "stubbed foot." She persisted to claim throughout the trial that the only altercation that took place was the retaliation of rape in her chambers. Though Antoinette presented her version (albeit incorrect) of events clearly and precisely, without hesitation or concern, her husband slopped through his statement, changing his story and throwing sassy remarks when not necessary. Antoinette, by far, presented the better case. However, given the law of the land, Antoinette lost the trial and was referred to the Inquisition on the grounds of lying during her testimony. Following the trial, the couple reconciled and never talked of the matter again. '1739 Fire' In August 1739, Antoinette, for fear that she has contracted the early symptoms of smallpox, obtained permission to take a time of absence from Court to take the mineral water at Bourbon-l'Archambault. However, she'd never make it out of Paris. The Empereur had issued a command to the Garde de Paris to burn the slums in the Fief d'Alby off the Rue Saint-Eustache. This, naturally, caused much uproar and panic. The Hôtel de Ville, originally built between 1535–1551 was stormed, sacked and burned. On her way to the Porte Saint-Antoine, Antoinette's carriage was stopped where the Rue Saint-Honoré met the Rue de Roumansalle and was made to turn back to the Palais-Cardinal. Stuck in the Palais-Cardinal, Antoinette became increasingly worried that the feral mobs (now calling for the Empereur's death) would sack the 17th-century family residence and that the fire would finish it off. She ordered the Cour d'Entrée and Cour Principale barricaded and all fine furniture and sentimental items moved into the cellars. Anything too big was arranged in the middle of the Cour Principale, with the hope that the building would burn around the finery. Ultimately, the fire never reached the Palais-Cardinal. On 23 August, the rioting around the Palais-Cardinal became increasingly violent. Antoinette, beliving now would be time to leave, managed to have a faithful servant sneaked out of the Cour Principale from an exit which opened onto the Rue Neuve-des-Petits-Champs. The servant had the precarious task of delivering a message from his mistress which appealed for the Empereur's assistance in escorting her out the blockaded building. As hoped, an armed escort arrived and secure Antoinette's passage to Roumansalle. Though it was painful to leave her home and the family belongings which she had taken such measures to save, Antoinette, however, Antoinette did not depart emptyhanded. She took the precautionary measure of taking an item or two, which, if burned or plundered, would be irreplaceable. Upon her person, she had a 19.07-carat diamond, Le Grand Mortemart, and a seemingly inconspicuous bundle of red silk. In truth, this small bundle was one of many cassocks belonging to Cardinal Mortemart. Upon her arrival at Roumansalle, Le Grand Mortemart was presented to the Empereur, with the expressed desire for it to be kept among the high security of the Empereur's own jewels, while the cassock was hidden away, somewhat sacrilegiously, in Antoinette's undergarment dresser. It was Antoinette's hope that gallantry would prevail if Roumansalle was to be sacked and that the men among the mobs would have the common decency not to riffle through her delicates. Distressed at the idea of the Palais-Cardinal being plundered, Antoinette appealed for some of the Empereur's men to guard it. The Empereur, however, declined. Undeterred and with the assistance of her grandfather's former valet, who knew the lay of the land when it came to Mortemart documents, papers from the 1709 Civil War were found which documented the gallant men who were rewarded for their service to the Mortemart cause. Unfortunately, many were far away in the home provinces. Nevertheless, there were a fair number of higher-ranking men that were given property in and around Paris. It would be these men, who with the assistance of the Empereur's own courier, were rallied back to defend Mortemart honour and the Palais Cardinal. Ammunition was supplied after Antoinette brazenly appealed to the military council, which included her lover Maine, held in the recently deceased Impératrice's audience chamber. A short time afterwards, the rumour of the Court's departure for the more secure Château d'Argenteuil was realised and Antoinette soon found herself travelling along the Champs-Élysées with the Imperial cortège, bundled in a carriage with her terrified mother. On all sides were the aggressive Parisian mobs, held back by the Empereur's men. The court spent a week or so in Argenteuil before returning to the calmer Roumansalle. During her absence from Paris, the 1709 Civil War veterans were reported to have successfully maintained order around the Palais-Cardinal without even needing to fire a single shot. 'Adulthood' Following the events of August 1739, Antoinette resigned from her post among the household of Princesse des Romaines, since remaining would mean an unusual abstinence from drinking and gambling. Hypocritically, the Princesse confessed that she did not mind the occasional drink in private. With this resignation came the installation of Antoinette as Gardecygne de l'Empire, making her the only woman employed in the Empereur's household. A woman had not occupied the position since the 16th-century. Antoinette was responsible for maintaining swan meat for the Empereur's consumption and to anyone granted special permission to consume it by the Emperor. She would also be responsible for ensuring no one else received access to swan meat. Her privileges included the right to sell the remnants of the swans after use, such as feathers and down etc, as well as any other down and feathers produced by birds consumed by the Emperor, from chicken, to peacock. Though she would maintain a small salary of ₶1,000 annually, the position was nonetheless prestigious. Around this time, Antoinette was made Deuxième Président Académie Impérial de Peinture et de Sculpture. 'Issue' With Justin Constantin Auguste d'Hanovre, Prince de Lunebourg: *Maximilien Constantin Justin d'Hanovre (1st March 1735–Present), Duc de Calenbourg. *Justin Constantin Philippe d'Hanovre (2nd January 1736–Present), Duc de Göttingen. *Maximilien Constantin Alexandre d'Hanovre (30th November 1737–Present), Duc de Wolfenbüttel. *Alexandre Constantin Auguste d'Hanovre (29th September 1738–Present), Prince de Bevern. *Frédéric Constantin Maximilien d'Hanovre (18th July 1739–Present), Prince de Calvörde. 'Personality and Appearance' From Antoine, Duc de Montpipeau Antoinette inherited L'esprit Mortemart, or esprit des Mortemart(a particular form of spirit, or of humour ascribed to House Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois). This was a general smartness of the mind, the ability to access a situation quickly and to put it into words that sound pleasant although they might insult, to get away with the insult. Their words were sharp and amusing untruths preferred over truths, their conversation was daring and provoking, yet so charmingly delivered and phrased that it was almost an art. From Béatrice, Duchesse de Montpipeau Antoinette inherited her beauty and onyx black hair. Given the frequent inbreeding in House Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, the untainted Kerguiziau Kervasdoué blood was exactly what their exhausted genes needed. Antoinette was stunningly beautiful, her figure just perfect, her neck and wrists worthy of poetry, her complexion much admired and her long black hair almost too much. On top of that her charm, wit, grace and elegance. Just like her mother, Antoinette was also quite pious and prudent due to her convent education. Antoinette, however, did not need to rely on ancestral inheritance for her character. By her own merit, Antoinette was a writer, mathematician, horticulturist, agronomist, cook, genealogist, artist, speaker of English, German, Italian, Latin, and Spanish, geographer, historian, academically qualified jurist, musician, and dancer. Titles, Styles and Honours 'Titles and Styles' *'1718–1734Mademoiselle de Lussac'' *'''1734–Present ''Son Altesse Sérénissime, Madame la Princesse de Lunebourg''